Warning!
by S-CPHR
Summary: Es el milagro de la vida en su mayor auge, ella debería estar muerta, sin embargo sigue viva anteponiéndose a las leyes físicas, químicas y a la razón misma. Una serie de acontecimientos la marcaron de por vida, dividiéndola entre dos cosas… La cura a todas las dolencias de la humanidad, ó la causa viviente de la futura destrucción masiva de todo ser viviente del planeta.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, me he interesado en escribir una historia sangrienta y angustiosa, además claro que tendra una temática romántica pero será lueguito...

Vale, este prologo es solo un poco de antelación de lo verdaderamente tratará la historia, asi que ojo.

Prólogo.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura no es mi mejor amiga, así como Naruto no está asaltando mi alacena y mucho menos Sasuke no está amarrado a mi cama… Así que Naruto no me pertenece; es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama es completamente mía sin ánimo de lucro.

**Prólogo**

_By: Katen Kyok_

**Google Maps.**

Google ha sido una de las empresas más famosas de la historia contemporánea en esta época donde el Internet de encuentra en todos lados. En tu casa, en la de tu vecino, en tu tienda más cercana, en las calles inclusive.

Sin lugar a dudas, una era digital está arrasando con todo lo que conocemos, claro, tratándose de manera positiva.

Sin lugar a dudas, una de las invenciones más fantásticas del famoso navegador ha sido Google Maps.

Esta pequeña- que de pequeña no tiene nada- aplicación permite al usuario común buscar algún lugar en específico divagando entre todo el globo terráqueo, encontrando montañas, valles e incluso lugares tan extraños que pondrán a prueba tu imaginación; colocándote en la cuerda floja al pensar que obras tan extrañas y únicas del planeta como "El hoyo de Mel" o "La cara de satán" fueron sólo simples actos de naturaleza espontánea o que fueron actos deliberados por alguien que está detrás del telón, alguien poderoso que disfruta ver cómo se queman las neuronas las mentes más brillantes que vio nacer el mundo del ayer y hoy.

No caben dudas que lugares así merecen, como mínim0, una expresión de admiración y sorpresa al encontrarlos en el ya mencionado navegador mientras sólo queremos disfrutar buscando lugarcitos divertidos y bromas sarcásticas.

Pero, lo más sorprendente de Google Maps no es lo que hace, sino lo que no puede hacer.

Muchas voces poderosas han hablado con los dueños del navegador desde que crearon a la mencionada aplicación, mejor dicho, prohibiéndoles publicar ciertos lugares que la sociedad ahora ignora inocentemente. Uno de ellos tomó el valor de la flaqueza y habló acerca de estos lugares que, por motivos que desconozco y, sinceramente, quiero seguir ignorando mantuvieron y mantienen ocultos hasta la actualidad.

Habló de ciertos lugares paradójicos, como cierta península de España que se encontraba en Australia, o de un lugar ubicado en China pero perteneciente a Estados Unidos…

Luego de tanta trivialidad el hombre-supuestamente retirado del Ejército Holandés-dijo que cada uno de los lugares prohibidos o guardados con ferviente fuerza por Google -y otras personas muy poderosas en todo ámbito- contenía un secreto difícil de guardar por los pocas mentes que se les permitió ver semejantes territorios, como científicos o militares.

Se le preguntó si había un lugar en especial que recordara de manera perturbadora, el hombre ya entrado en años, paró su respiración de repente y tras varios segundos de tenso silencio sólo mencionó nueve cortas palabras que dejaron a más de un espectador boquiabierto:

**-Chernóbil, 1985. Aléjense de la niña de pelo rosado-** luego de esta simple respuesta el hombre se dispuso a sacar una pequeña carta escrita por él, agradeciéndole a su familia el cómo lo amaron y lo respetaron, el nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos y el cómo conoció a su flamante y bella esposa, quién ya había fallecido.

No mucho entendieron el porqué de ese discurso tan hermoso y poético luego de esa revelación tan extraña, en cambio; él lo sabía muy bien.

Horas luego de la revelación el helicóptero en el que volaba el ex-militar fue interceptado por un misil a alta velocidad, provocando su muerte instantánea.

Sin embargo, él murió feliz ya que cumplió su último deseo:

El de advertir a la humanidad que en uno de esos lugares que representaban y hasta hoy día representan un peligro cualquier ser vivo del planeta.

Luego de muchos años la advertencia del tipo había sido olvidada. Los gobernantes y militares agradecieron a sus dioses por tal olvido reanudando sus trabajos bajo las sombras de la ignorancia social.

Aunque, hay rumores de fuentes no muy confiables de que en Rusia central están practicando operaciones extraoficiales con radiación en animales, probando a su vez de cuánto pueden soportar antes de morir intoxicados.

La realidad es más perturbadora que la ficción, eso ya lo comprobamos hace mucho. Pero, ¿hasta dónde estarían dispuestos a llegar las personas poderosas para comprobar la vulnerabilidad de un ser vivo sometiéndolo a pruebas con semejantes elementos tóxicos?

Es más; me atrevo a decir con seguridad que si uno de estos supuestos experimentos resulta ser positivo, cambiaría a la humanidad como la conocemos. En cambio, si el resultado llegase a ser negativo… sólo Dios sabría que pasaría con nosotros…

Pero, sin escatimar en respuestas aligeradas, sólo me atrevo a decir que –dependiendo de que los experimentos resultasen útiles o no- si la sociedad descubre estos lugares donde se les podría llamar** "Infierno en la tierra"** las cosas nunca volverán a ser las mismas.

Entiendo que no le entiendan un poco, ya que este solo es una pequeña antelación de todo el fic, ya que su trama es muy complicada.

Es el fin del prólogo, espero que les haya gustado y si me dejan comentarios sería muy feliz.


	2. Capítulo 1

En sinceras palabras espero que disfruten el primer capítulo de esta historia:

**Capítulo 1**

_By: Katen Kyok_

**Chernóbil, día de la tragedia.**

Las sirenas sonaban sin cesar, las luces rojas en sentido de alarma rondaban por doquier en la planta nuclear y no era de menos, si estaban en el ojo de una gran catástrofe y la más grande desgracia que podía azotar el planeta, la radiación mataba a cualquier ser vivo y eliminaba la vida poco a poco, como si fuese un mosquitos degustando la sangre mas suculenta que haya probado y deseaba tragarla toda.

Todos los residentes de Chernóbil eran evacuados con una rapidez extraordinaria, ya que los pocos cuenticos que quedaban vivos gritaban por los altavoces provistos por la milicia, mientras intentaban con todas sus fuerza rebajar la lava radioactiva entregando sus vidas a la muerte por el hecho de sólo estar allí.

Sin duda alguna, lo sacrificaron todo por el mundo.

Pocos lograron escapar de semejante desastre, pocos siguen vivos hasta hoy, pero el recudo de ese fatídico día se mantendrá presenta hasta que reciban en su mente a y corazón a la parca, una desgracias para miles, un regalo para millones.

Al salir del pueblo, muchos que habían dejado sus pertenencias, sus negocios y inclusive sus amigos y familiares, ahora la poca vida que les quedaba era devorada lentamente por el cáncer en la piel, producto de la sobreexposición a la radiación.

Miles han muerto. Los pocos supervivientes a la desgracia viven con un gran hueco en su mente y cuerpo, por así decirlo. Ya que habían tenido que extirpárseles órganos -algunos vitales-para que el cáncer no siguiera consumiéndolos en uno a uno.

**Día 3 (Luego de la tragedia)**

72 horas han pasado, Chernóbil se ha convertido en el segundo pueblo fantasma más grande e todos, ya que el primero fue la cuida de Sodoma y Gomorra, que aún se mantiene en solitario.

No hay ni un ser vivo que se mueva en este pueblo, que ha dejado con el ojo cuadrado a todo el planeta.

Algunos helicópteros del gobierno y la milicia ucraniana pasan por los aires arriba del pueblo, en busca de personas que sigan respirando.

Algo que los científicos de orto países encontraron imposible viendo el nivel de radiación que oscila por los alrededores.

De repente y para sorpresa de todos, a bordo de las naves un ser de extraño pelaje caminaba por las desoladas calles grises.

La máquina voladora intentó bajar un poco más y poder divisar con absoluta claridad que era tal cosa, pero debido a la radiación y el grado de Roentgenios no pudo bajar mucho.

**-¡OYE!-**gritó una voz desde el helicóptero al ser de distinguible pelo rosado.

Este sólo miró hacia arriba y dos bolas de color rojo brillante aparecieron en su rostro oscurecido por la bruma, haciendo que solo se mirase su pelaje y ojos demoniacos...

Allí fue donde todo comenzó...

**Rusia Central, año 2003.**

Bajo las nubes grises y heladas que predominaban el país, una planta secreta del gobierno trabajaba sin cesar. La fachada de fábrica abandonada funcionaba a la perfección. Los intentos de encontrar su ubicación específica fueron en vano, ya que su área está fuera del alcance público, ha aquí mencionado antes la limitación de un buscador tan potente como lo es Google Maps.

Una ves dentro de las instalaciones personas con trajes blancos y científicos con máscaras de oxígeno caminaban de aquí para allá como hormigas locas y hablaban cosas sin sentido para una persona común.

Todas las habitaciones de observación estaban selladas y reforzadas por si alguien que remotamente encontrara el lugar se le diera por ocurrencia entrar o si algo deseara salir de lugar, haciéndolo completamente imposible.

En la habitación más alejada del edificio mismo, ubicada a unos 7 kilómetros bajo tierra una docena de científicos , investigaban sin descansar a un ser que, en palabras simples, _**no debería existir.**_

**-¿Nivel de Roentgenios?-**preguntó uno de cabellos naranjas y ojos extrañamente violetas.

**-7,350-**respondió de manera fría un joven con el rostro demacrado mientras tecleaba como un maniaco en un ordenador de aspecto monstruosamente grande.

**-Lo suficiente para matar a un radio de 15 kilómetros-** susurró el pelinaranjo**-¿respiración?**

**-Normal señor-**dijo un analista a lo lejos.

Por unos momentos el jefe de turno, llamado Yahiko Uzumaki paró por unos segundos su labor de estudio y miró hacia la cámara completamente blanca y esterilizada tras los vidrios a una joven acurrucada en un rincón.

La pared a la que estaba pegada la chica estaba desmoronándose, ya que el material no podría soportar el grado de radiación que la chica emanaba de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Su piel era blanca de cubierta lechosa, como si nunca hubiese salido al sol en su vida.

La chica, que el parecer estaba dormida era el objeto a estudiar.

Nadie sabía lo que era en verdad, si era parte de una nueva raza de superhumanos capaces de soportar niveles astronómicos de radiación gamma y beta. O si era la desgracia para la humanidad si llegase a utilizar su propia radiación para destruir a todo ser vivo.

Ella es, la última superviviente del desastre Chernóbil.

Su nombre no está en ningún registro, ni la fecha de su nacimiento…

Nada…

En su nombre, los científicos se tomaron la molestia de registrarla con un nombre muy particular:

**"****Cherry-S01"**

Una pequeña Aclaración: En sencillas palabras un **Roentgenio** es la unidad de mediad con la que se mide (valga la redundancia) el grado de radiación de un objeto o persona. Como un ejemplo, el aire que respiramos, contiene 15 Roentegenios (lo cual es cierto) que debido a su ligera cantidad dispersa en el aire no nos provoca ningún daño. Pero si el grado de Roentgenios sube, sería un grave problema.

Dejándo de lado el pequeño concepto sería bueno que también investigasen un poco de esto, ya que parte de la historia se basará en esta medida.

Espero no aburrirl s.

**Oe!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, me maté haciéndolo ya que no tenía nada de inspiracion .**

**Comenten que les pareció, ya que si no hay comentarios, no subo capi nuevo ;***

**~Sayoi!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola!

Luego de un año de ser tomada por los extraterrestres come–libros (aclárese colegio) estoy lista y preparada para tomar lo que viene…

Espero que les guste como retome la historia para así acabarla este año y en enero del próximo.

A leer!

**Capítulo 2**

**By:** _Katen Kyok._ Ahora: _Suicigarettes._

Las compuertas de vidrio mezclado con titanio eran un poco mas fuertes que la radiación emanada por la pelirosa, que, según estudios anteriores la explosión de energía provocó ese extraño color en la niña, en lugar de matarla.

Su organismo carecía de normalidad.

Cuando fue llevada a la planta militar se pudo recoger una pequeña, extraordinariamente pequeña cantidad de sangre por algunos científicos que, tres minutos después estaban muertos.

Gracias a ellos lograron descubrir que sus células sanguíneas estaban plagadas a bastedad por capas y capas de bacterias radiactivas, de una manera sorprendente, colaboraban entre sí para mantener al organismo con vida en situaciones extremas, volviéndola así un ser casi invulnerable.

**–¿Presión atmosférica? –** Uzumaki veía fijamente tras el vidrio con una máscara de gas cubriéndole completamente el rostro.

**–Sumamente alta, señor –** respondió un chico de cabello castaño.

**–¿Cuánto?**

**–320 atm, señor. Capaz de reducir un auto a una tortilla de tuercas.**

Yahiko trató de respirar profundamente, cosa que no logró debido a la máscara. Se enfadó por ello.

**–Trae a Núm. 18 para la prueba de campo.**

**–¡Si señor!**

Yahiko estaba pensativo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían soportar las instalaciones. Muchas vidas se perderían si el no hacía algo para aminorar la alza de radiación.

Recordó por un instante, cuando la vio por primera vez.

Pero antes de que comenzara esa rueda sin fin de recuerdos vívidos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia de tez blanca y ojos azules de no más de 25 años.

**–¿Qué quieres Yahiko? –** preguntó con sorna, usualmente sólo la llamaban para una cosa en particular, y eso la atrofiaba desmesuradamente. Así que como único recurso sólo podía mostrar su enojo hacia todo el mundo. Ella y su hermano menor eran objetos manipulados meramente para fines científicos, pero a ella no le importaba para nada el asunto.

**–Androide Número 18, toma el lugar que debes en este laboratorio. Yo mando en este lugar, tú aceptas sin contestar, así que reconoce quién es el jefe aquí. –** La rubia se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba a la derecha de la pared que junto a ella, la mano derecha fue a su oreja izquierda tocándose el pendiente dorado que afirmaba que ella como su hermano eran parte de la maquinaria de ese lugar.

**–Ahora quiero que te prepares, es hora de la prueba de campo con 001 –** luego de la orden Yahiko le dio la espalda.

_**–"Algún día te mataré" –**_afirmó en su mente la rubia mientras se estiraba el cuello a los lados.

Una chica de cabello purpura corto vio la mirada atestada de furia contra su novio, mejor dicho compañero de trabajo. Sus ojos mieles no vieron nada bueno.

**–Uzumaki, ¿por qué no llamas a Número 17 también? –** Konan pocas veces hacia una proposición dentro o fuera de las órdenes de Yahiko. El aludido la miró sin interés, pero observó el brillo de sus ojos detenidamente, si ella pedía eso era por algo.

**–Hiruko, llama a Número 17 para la prueba también. **

**–Um, esta bien.**

Segundos silenciosos pasaron dentro de la estancia hasta que el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció, con una mirada penetrante hacia los científicos que se encontraban allí, sobretodo contra el pelinaranjo.

Relajando la mirada se concentró en su hermana mayor, que a la vez miraba a la chica dentro de la cámara contenedora. Los zafiros se desviaron a Cherry–S01 también, que se encontraba dormida.

_Parecía tan frágil desde esa distancia, tan pequeña… y destructiva…_

_Como una granada._

Él recuerda también como fue el día que la trajeron, dentro de una cámara de metal…

Ese maldito metal…

_…F.B..._

_17 y 18 estaban, como siempre, siete kilómetros bajo tierra luchando el uno contra el otro._

_Su hermana rubia sabía cómo hacerlo enfurecer, así como sabía también dar buenas patadas._

_En una de esas la ojiazul iba a estamparle una patada monumental en la cara cuando paró de repente, a centímetros de su hermano menor._

_Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar…_

_Las personas vestidas de blanco corrían y gritaban por doquier…_

_Los androides salieron de la cámara y vieron como rápidamente transportaban una enorme caja de metal cerrada._

_**–¿Qué será eso, Starshaya sestra? –**__ su mirada se desvió a unos de los extremos de la caja, se estaba desmoronando._

_**–No lo sé, Mladshiy brat. –**__ exclamó sin importancia la rubia y llamando la atención de 17 para volver a la pelea._

_Sin embargo el pelinegro no regresó con su hermana, al contrario fue corriendo tras los científicos que iban despavoridos con atuendos anti-radiación, llevando lo más rápido posible la caja mediante unos imanes que hacían que no tocara el suelo._

_**–¡¿Qué haces aquí Androide?! –**__ gritó un hombre de aspecto duro mientras hacía flotar la caja con ayuda de más de una docena de científicos._

_17 No supo que responder, más no necesitó usar sus habilidades para mirar directamente como en el cajón se formaba un agujero pequeño, seguido de unas blancas uñas y precedida de tres dedos pequeños._

_**–¡El nivel de radiación se ha triplicado Sunjen! –**__ gritó agónico un hombre de los que ayudaban atrás._

_17 vió como los dedos regresaban dentro para así notar como un destello rojo apareció en el agujero._

_**–¿Qué es eso?... – **__preguntó nervioso 17 dejando de correr y por consiguiente, viendo como la caja se alejaba cada vez más…_

_…F.F.B…_

El ligero golpe que le dio la rubia en el hombro hizo reaccionar a 17, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

–**"¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si fuera libre?, ¿Qué fuera de mí, si fuera libre?... "**– se preguntó a sí mismo. Sabía que esa clase de preguntas estúpidas no tendrían respuesta…

Nunca.

**–Estamos listos –** susurró para que la alarma que sonaba cada día esta vez volviera a sonar, la voz automatizada del sistema anti–fugas de radiación lo sellara todo…

**Capitulo completado.**

De verdad me siento alegre de regresar con esta historia, 11 días antes que el año pasado. Jeje (badum tss)(mal gusto)

Ok, se que me excedí al no traerles conti pero es que de verdad, estoy pasando unas crisis muy feas C:

Sólo espero que se apiaden de mí y me apoyen. Jeje

Ok, ay algunas cosillas que salieron de mí desde que inicié el fanfic.

**Number 1:** Odio los _**OriginalCreator'sCharacter**_ (muy enserio), sobre todo las descripciones que hacen, y todo el pedo.

Así que me resumí y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, pongamos a los androides, porque OCC no existirá en este fic, nunca"

Y como ven, allí están jeje.

**Number 2: ****_"Starshaya sestra"_** significa hermana mayor y **"****_Mladshiy brat_****"** hermano menor. No sé pero yo veo a 17 menor que 18 jaja.

Qué les pareció las apariciones de 17 y 18? Um?

Bueno, me despido y posiblemente este año les entregue el siguiente capi, jeje (badum tss)(mal gusto)..

Saludos…

Suicigarettes.


End file.
